poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon
Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Bendy and the Ink Machine. Summary When Robbie started to have nightmares, He suffer's a horrible fate, But with the help of his friends and the Ghostbusters, They have to save him and go on an adventure into an abandoned animation workshop to take a picture outside of the ink machine of a killer ink demon known as Bendy. Plot Robbie's first nightmare/The Rise of Bendy One night, Robbie had a nightmare about him overslept as everyone else walked in knowing that they we're going to be late for school. But then, A puddle of ink appeared and then Bendy came out and made everyone vanish as Bendy was about to get him. But however, He suddenly woke up with a shock and didn't understand what was it all about. Almost late at Canterlot High/Serena's worry for Robbie The next morning, Robbie was almost late for Canterlot High. Just as Serena worried too much about his delaying for Karate Class, She brought out a Ryhorn and gave him a lift. Robbie's new karate move/Meeting the Ghostbusters and Slimer At Karate Class, Robbie demonstrates his new move called the "High Jump Kick". Just then, The Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore and their ghost friend, Slimer payed their fans from the school a visit. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Making Bendy think the Rangers are evil Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman was thinking about another way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers until he spotted an old abandoned animation studio and decides to investigate. From inside, He can hear moaning in the distance. When he looked, He discovered Bendy the Cartoon Devil. So, He told him lies about the Rangers being evil. Lady Palutena and Pit warns the Rangers/The Ghostbusters offered to help ???, ???. Bendy kidnapped Robbie/Sunset and Starlight's horrible shock ???, ???. Getting help from the other Rangers/Starlight warned her friends ???, . Rigby knows the answer/The Tale of Bendy ???, . Bendy and Robbie's negotiation/Dr. Eggman sends a new robot ???, . Digit and Widget found a clue/Emerl worked on a new move ???, . Setting the destination of Robbie's disappearance/Coming to the Rescue ???, . Robbie reasoned with Bendy/The true purpose of the Power Rangers ???, . Bendy came to his senses/Meetin the Data Squad Rangers ???, . Holding the grudge on Eggman/Working together to save the Earth ???, . The Fight continues/Lightspeed Rescue D.N.A. Ranger Mode ???, . Another robot brought down/Firing the Magna Beam and sending the Egg Titans ???, . Releasing the Zords/Each fight for the Megazords ???, . The world is saved once again/Bendy apologizes to Robbie ???, . Celebrating at the Karate Class' Juice Bar/A toast to Robbie Diaz ???, . Dr. Eggman hatches a new evil plan ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Lightspeed Rescue Heroes The Ghostbusters Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Bendy the Cartoon Devil, Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel *Janine, Slimer and Stay Puft Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bendy the Cartoon Devil (At First) Songs #Can't be Erased #Friends Are Always There For You Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "Bendy and the Ink Machine". *At first, Bendy thought that Robbie forgot about him just as Eggman told him, but after the fight with Eggman's new robot, he apologizes for his actions as Bendy and his friends, Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel became humans for the first time. Transcript *Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes